xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Summers (Earth-295)
Jackson Summers (b. October 12, 2028) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Alex Summers, and the grandson of ArchAngel and Crystal Summers. Jackson is a member of the Larkin family, the Guthrie family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jackson is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his powers a flaming dark red Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Jackson possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jackson is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Simon has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jackson may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jackson's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jackson is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jackson can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jackson does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jackson dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Jackson is a very handsome, young man who bears a strong resemblance to his father. *'Hair:' He has short and wavy dark brown hair. He doesn't normally have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' He normally wears a ring on his right hand. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Cheyarafim Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters born in 2028